Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of mobile stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
Each of the base stations in a wireless communication system may operate synchronously. In other words, each of the base stations may synchronize clocks with the same source. By operating synchronously, improvements such as interference management may be achieved.
In addition to the wireless communication systems currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged. These small base stations may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile stations using existing broadband Internet connections. Typically, these miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile device's network via a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) router or cable modem. Benefits may be realized by improved methods for synchronizing these miniature base stations.